


Peter

by peacock_francophile



Series: Loss [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Feels, SuperDad, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, guys so many feels, like so much tony angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: ***INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***If Tony closed his eyes, it was all he could see. Peter, stumbling towards him, terror etched on all his features as he desperately clung to the person he had always looked up to.





	Peter

**Author's Note:**

> idek  
> spoilers

Tony was never quite one for denial, but as he stared at the spot where Peter had been, he found he couldn’t quite believe it. The kid couldn’t be gone. He simply… couldn’t.

A familiar panic was bubbling in Tony’s chest, but for once, he could ignore it. Peter. Gone. No.  _ No. _

He had been scared. Scared to die. Scared to go.

_ Please, I don’t want to… _

“No,” Tony whispered, rocking slightly.

_ I’m sorry, Tony… _

“No…” Tony sobbed.

If Tony closed his eyes, it was all he could see. Peter, stumbling towards him, terror etched on all his features as he desperately clung to the person he had always looked up to.

_ Don’t let me… I don’t want to go… _

Tony wanted to scream, run, cry, do something,  _ anything,  _ but he couldn’t move. Peter was gone. 

Peter was dead. Peter was dead, and it was Tony’s fault.

The place in Tony’s gut where Thanos had impaled him still burned with pain, a searing reminder that if Strange hadn’t traded the Time Stone for Tony’s life, Peter could still be alive. If Tony had fought better, if he had convinced Strange to let him die, if he had been better prepared… Peter would be alive.

Maybe Tony would be dead, but it wouldn’t matter. Peter would be alive.

In the back of his mind, tony became aware of the blue woman approaching him cautiously, almostly uncertainly, but firmly.

“We need to get out of here,” she said quietly.

“No,” Tony said at once, before she had barely stopped speaking.

“Look, I know--” she--Nebula, Tony thought she was called-- tried again.

“No, I can’t leave him,” Tony hissed.

“There’s no ‘him’ to leave,” Nebula growled. “He’s gone, just like-- just like they all are. We need to get out of here.”

“Peter--” Tony whispered.

“--is gone,” Nebula spat. “Let’s  _ go. _ ” 

In the end, Nebula had to go physically drag him to her ship. Tony’s arm slung across her shoulders. She dropped him in a corner and didn’t look at him again as she pulled the ship away from the ground and flew it into space.

It wasn’t just Peter, Tony reflected numbly. Strange had evaporated too, along with the Guardians. Tony had barely known them, but he couldn’t fight back a stab of grief and guilt. Strange had saved his life, and they couldn’t have held off Thanos for as long as they did without the Guardians’ help. Again, his fault they were dead.

Strange had told him it was a bad idea to let the ship take them to Titan. He had warned him. God, if only Tony had listened…

_ I’m sorry, Tony. _

No, Peter, Tony thought.  _ I’m  _ sorry.


End file.
